Hagaren Drabbles
by Katchan00
Summary: My collection of FMA drabbles. Various characters and situations, both from the anime and manga. The majority surround Roy and Riza. Strict drabbles, meaning all are 100 words. Because I am a giant dork, the large majority are K rated. Complete!
1. Checkmate

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Updated for 2011: This project began while the manga was still smack dab in the middle of the storyline, and Brotherhood wasn't even a twinkle in anyone's eyes. I've tried not to break canon too much along the way, but certain guesses and playful assumptions did eventually get disproved. It happens. **-K**  
_

* * *

**Checkmate:**

Roy groaned for the umpteenth time as he scribbled away at the paperwork on his desk. He never should have made that bet with Hawkeye. He thought he'd been clever, daring her to a chess match; thinking that he'd have a miniskirt-clad Riza to look forward to all month. Instead, he was stuck at his desk, forced to do the backlogged paperwork he'd been putting off for as long as possible.

He'd thought daily games with Grumman-Chuujou would have improved his skills…

…too bad for him that he didn't know who taught her Grumman-jiichan to play in the first place.


	2. Führer

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Fü****hrer:**

Above all, Roy Mustang desired to be Führer to help the common citizens, to do the things he'd dreamed of doing when he first joined the military and became the Flame Alchemist. However, that didn't mean that he didn't have some solely personal desires fueling his rise to the top either. Oh sure, he gushed about military-issue miniskirts - and after working with Hawkeye, who wouldn't want the chance to see her in one - but that wasn't the main reason.

But really, how could he tell his subordinates that he wanted to abolish the fraternization laws and marry Riza?


	3. Useless

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the aftermath of the manga fight with Lust. _

**

* * *

Useless:**

Useless.

That's how Jean Havoc felt, lying in his hospital bed after watching Mustang-Taisa leave the room with Hawkeye-Chuui.

He couldn't walk. Sure, Taisa talked big about him recovering and following them all to the top, but he was trying to be realistic here. It sucked, too. He was used to Chuui being the only sensible person in the group. However, he had to face the facts. He was a different man now. Even with his years of military training and service, there wasn't a thing he could do to change his current situation.

Useless.

At least Rain went away.


	4. Distraction Roy

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Distraction – Roy:**

Sunlight.

Ordinarily, Roy thought of sunlight as a great distraction, something that he could stare at through his window while not getting his paperwork done, much to the chagrin of one Riza Hawkeye. He'd even go so far as to comment on it to her and his other subordinates, describing in detail the nice weather that he was watching from his desk.

That is, until he realized that Riza's hair was the exact color that little Elysia used for sunbeams when coloring and noticed how her hair caught the aforementioned light when she moved.

Then, it became his favourite distraction.


	5. Distraction Riza

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_ Thanks for the reviews and alerts   
_

**

* * *

Distraction - Riza**

Riza sighed once again when she looked up to find her superior was still staring out the window, ignoring the piles of work situated upon his desk. It was typical behavior for Roy Mustang, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. Hearing Havoc call her name, she turned her attention to the smoker and answered his "dire question". When she turned back, she noticed Roy's eyes were now on her for his new distraction.

When she saw the look in his eyes as he continued to stare at her, she couldn't find it in herself to yell at him.


	6. Creating the Flame Alchemist

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the backstory in the manga about how Roy became the Flame Alchemist. _

**

* * *

Creating the Flame Alchemist:**

Riza was glad once again that she was facing away from Roy as she fought another shiver, her body's reactions to his touch both exhilarating and embarrassing at the same time. She felt another finger trace gently down her tattooed back, her right shoulder blade this time, and fought the urge to sigh. She knew that the man behind her was focused on one thing and one thing only at the moment, and as much as it hurt her to admit, it wasn't the half-naked woman on whose bed he sat; at least, not really.

Sometimes, she really hated Alchemy.


	7. Color

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Color:**

When she was a child, Riza Hawkeye would insist to her grandfather when she got a new set of crayons that black was, in fact, not really a color at all and didn't belong in the box. He would then always chuckle in his knowing way and insist that something, someday, would change her mind, as though he could see into her future. Riza used to scoff at the notion whenever he got that way.

But eventually, when her father took on his bright young alchemy student, black not only became a color in her eyes, it became her favourite.


	8. Automail

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Automail:**

Ed liked to tease Winry about her fascination with automail, calling her names like "otaku" and claiming she was obsessed.

It wasn't her fault that she could appreciate the intricacies of the machinery in ways that he couldn't; despite the fact that he'd been using it for years himself, and had seen others helped by it. After all, he wasn't the one whose most loved person depended on it every day of his life, who needed that dependence to still be useful. He wasn't the one that needed automail as a way to stay a part of his love's life.


	9. Painful

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio.  
_

**

* * *

Painful:**

Havoc sighed, idly drumming his fingers against his desk as he stared out the window. Expectedly, another woman that he had dated had left him to try to pursue Mustang-Taisa, even though it was likely a useless effort. Oh sure, Taisa liked to flirt and would never turn down a lady that wanted to go to dinner, but he never got serious about a woman, never thought in the long-term. It wasn't hard to tell why; Havoc had seen the looks that he would throw Hawkeye-Chuui when she wasn't looking.

That's what made trying to forget her so very painful.

* * *

_Hugs and kisses and smiles and many thanks and "I love you all" to all the reviews, favourites and alerts on this set of stories._

_Why am I writing Havoc/Riza? Hell if I know, but it's fun. o.O Poor poor, tortured Havoc_


	10. Female Distractions

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Female Distractions:**

The pounding of bullets hitting the target helped calm Riza down, if only a little. Yet again, she'd been forced to make excuses for Roy, too hung-over to work.

Oh sure, he got lonely, he needed attention, he needed companionship…

…_he needed a warm body to screw_ she thought bitterly.

She didn't find the inability to "fraternize" within the military any less frustrating, but was she traipsing around with unknown men? No! She was doing everything in her power to keep him on track to becoming Führer! She didn't need "male distractions."

After all, Black Hayate was much better behaved.


	11. Appreciated

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Appreciated:**

Depositing her boots beside her bed, Riza sat and stretched her sore ankles, rubbing the tired joints. She'd spent most of the day running around Headquarters, delivering Roy's late paperwork for him and making excuses, only to find her superior and the others slacking off each time she returned to the office. Sighing, she laid back on her bed, only to feel a wet nose butting against her side. Looking up, she found Black Hayate snuggling onto her stomach, sending her a look of love as she began to scratch his head.

It was nice to be appreciated by someone.


	12. Days with Riza

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Days with Riza:**

I have to admit, the days that I get to spend with Riza are my favourites. After all, it's pretty easy to see why. Who wouldn't want a wonderful woman like her giving them attention all day, catering to their every whim? Oh sure, I do the things she asks of me and I've been shot at on occasion, but over all, things with Riza are great. I thrive on her attention and the time we spend together, and the jealous looks I get from her superior when she isn't looking are the best.

It's good to be a dog.


	13. Invitation

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**Invitation:**

Riza could feel eyes upon her as she finished her work and that of her superior. She and Roy had been in the office for the past two hours after the rest of their crew had left for the evening. Obviously, as he was the only person left in the room, her superior had to be the perpetrator for the tingles running up and down her spine that spoke of his gaze upon her. Trying to focus on buttoning her coat instead of him, she could hear the familiar question before he asked it…

"Care to join me for dinner?"


	14. Ageement

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Agreement:**

The men in the office were in agreement about at least one thing; that Hawkeye-Chuui was a formidable woman and that in a bad mood, she was downright terrifying. That's why they were all working diligently since the moment she stormed into the office this morning, her mood foul. All, that is, except Mustang-Taisa, who was too busy being smug about last night's date to notice the promise of death in her eyes as he spoke. That's why they also agreed that he probably deserved the ice cubes that Hawkeye-Chuui left to melt in his gloves when he was napping.


	15. Inebriation

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Vague spoilers about chapter15/Episode25. _

**

* * *

Inebriation:**

Nothing was harder than losing another person she loved. Sure, her parents died when she was younger, a weaker person, but they died abruptly. Watching Roy slowly self-destruct, drinking to the point of blacking out nightly was much more difficult. Riza slowly unlocked the door to his apartment, fearing what she would see on the other side. Almost nightly since the funeral, Roy had awoken in the middle of the night from his drunken stupor to vomit the contents of his stomach, helped to the bathroom and back by Riza. Sighing, Riza prepared for another long night at Roy's bedside.


	16. Guardian Angel

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Guardian Angel:**

Through the haze of pain in his gut and the agonizing emotions he was struggling to drown in alcohol, Roy was vaguely aware of warm hands holding his shoulders and supporting his back, of comforting words murmured in his ears as he emptied his stomach. Floundering through the dark back to his bed, he tripped a few times, but was always caught, always helped back upright until he gratefully collapsed into his bed again, warm hands stroking his sweaty hair. Though the familiar scent of gunpowder wasn't reaching his senses, he knew. His guardian angel was watching over him still.


	17. Her Smile

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Her smile:**

Even though he would never admit it, Roy was sulking. Oh sure, they went to the academy together and were in the same class. How does that usurp growing up together while he studied with her father? How does that trump surviving the horrors of the Ishbal War together against all odds? Why is it that Jean Havoc, who can't keep a woman interested in him for more than a day, can make Riza Hawkeye laugh at his jokes and smile with warm eyes when she speaks with him?

More importantly, why doesn't Riza smile at him like that anymore?


	18. Height

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Height:**

Jean Havoc liked being tall. For starters, it was always a convenient excuse to get close to a woman; to brush up behind her as he helped her reach something up high, if nothing else. Really though, he liked being so tall because not only is he taller than Mustang-Taisa, but Hawkeye-Chuui remarked offhandedly one day that standing beside him always made her feel more feminine somehow.

The look on Taisa's face when he overheard that was simply amazing, truly something to be treasured. After all, his height now pissed Taisa off for two reasons for the price of one.


	19. Unfair

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the aftermath of the manga fight with Lust. _

**

* * *

Unfair: **

Breda wanted to hit something. Not only did he hate hospitals ordinarily, but he downright loathed them when friends were stuck there. Listening to Mustang-Taisa argue with Havoc, all he could do was clench his fists as he helped hold his friend up, raging in his mind about the unfairness of the entire situation. Jean was a good man, he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to have that light of laughter and joy removed from his eyes. He certainly didn't deserve to be left behind, but he knew they had no choice.

It just won't be the same without him.

* * *

_I'll be out of town for a few days, so no updates for a while - Sorry! Thank you, everyone who has left me kind words and added this to their alerts and favourites. **K **_


	20. Military Woman

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Military Woman:**

Gracia's words from the previous night echoed through Riza's head as she listened to Hughes, for once, discussing work with Roy instead of his baby daughter. She could certainly understand the other woman's woe about her husband having joined Roy and the Elrics on their latest misadventure that nearly got him shot in the leg. Riza didn't want to belittle Gracia's struggle raising Elysia with her husband constantly on assignment and spending late hours in the office, but…

True, by its very nature, loving a military man was difficult. However, it was even harder when you were a military woman.


	21. Motivation

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Motivation:**

Everyone likes to think of theories and ideas about why I show everyone so many pictures. The main theory, and one of my favourites, is that I'm just plain old bonkers.

In a close second though, is that I'm completely and utterly obsessed with my Elysia and my sweet Gracia - this is so very true and the main motivation behind my antics. My secondary reason though, the one that no one has yet to guess is my own theory: if I tell enough people how happy I am, maybe they'll get jealous and try to make themselves happier too.


	22. A Daughter Remembers

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for Chapter15/Episode25. _

**

* * *

A Daughter Remembers:**

Daddy died when I was very young. I have vague recollections of his funeral, but they're fuzzy at best. Most of my early memories are just my mother and my godparents, the Mustangs, all of whom I love very much. However, if I try, I can remember my father in total clarity, his warm smile, his cheery laughter, the way the sun glinted off his glasses. That's how I know he's still with me, because he's still in my heart. That's how I know he's here, watching me, as his best friend escorts me down the aisle towards my future.


	23. Missing Best Man

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for Chapter15/Episode25. _

**

* * *

Missing Best Man:**

The night before his wedding, Roy Mustang was drinking, but he was miserably alone; not out in a bar with friends. Part of him was deliriously happy to be marrying the love of his life tomorrow, but at the moment, all he felt was sorrow and rage. He should be out at a bar, dammit, he should be out getting drunk with Maes. He should be making final plans with Maes about the rings for tomorrow. He should have been able to return the honor of being Maes's best man to his best friend, instead of crying at his grave.


	24. Herritage

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Um, spoilers about the Xingese characters existing in the manga? oO _

**

* * *

Heritage:**

Roy was sure his maternal uncles would disagree with him, but in his eyes, Riza looked stunning in Xingese robes in ways that none of his cousins or any of the other Xingese women he had met ever could. Something about the way her hair shimmered against the stitching as it lay across the delicate material at her shoulders and down her back drew his gaze and kept it fixed in place. Realizing that he could stare at the vision before him for hours without tiring, he decided that he had to give her a second set of robes. Soon.

* * *

_When the Xingese characters first started appearing in the manga, my first thought was that Roy, with his very "Asian" appearance in a very "European" setting for Amestris, looked like he was at least part Xingese. I've seen a few other people that have explored this idea as well and until there's confirmation from Arakawa to the opposite, I'm sticking with the idea that his mother is from Xing.  
_


	25. Jealousy

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers about Barry the Chopper's part of the story that is manga-only?_

**

* * *

Jealousy:**

The first thing Roy did when he realized he was jealous of Barry the Chopper was spit his coffee out all over his desk. Honestly, the idea was truly bizarre from any angle; to be jealous of a body-less murderer forced into hiding and unable to do the thing that he practically lived for was ridiculous at best. However, the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit it was true; he was _extremely_ jealous.

After all, he wanted to be impervious to Riza's gunfire and able to freely declare out loud that he loved her too.


	26. Unfortunate Reunion

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Unfortunate Reunion: **

Riza Hawkeye cursed the blistering desert sunlight as she skimmed her eyes over the camp, keeping a sharp watch for danger through her rifle's sights until she noticed a familiar dark-haired alchemist, chatting with another soldier. Having known that he was in the military, she'd been hoping since her enlistment to run into him, but now she regretted ever doing so. The last thing she would wish on him was this blazing hellhole. She'd have agreed to never see him again, as much as it would pain her, if only he could be spared from this wasteland that was Ishbal.


	27. Looks of Longing

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Looks of Longing:**

Everyone in the office spoke about Mustang-Taisa's one-sided affection for Hawkeye and the looks of longing he would send her when she wasn't looking. Sure, he dated other women frequently, cutting a mile wide strip through the women of Amestris, but that was because he couldn't have her. So, while Havoc was insanely jealous of Mustang for stealing all his girlfriends, he felt bad that Taisa couldn't catch Riza's attention. As much as he would have liked, he couldn't grab her heart.

Little did they know, he already had.

Riza was just better at stealing glances when nobody was looking.


	28. Girly Girl

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Mild spoilers about Riza's past from the manga. _

**

* * *

Girly Girl:**

If you asked her officemates, they would all guess that Riza had been a tomboy growing up, sneering at activities that were "girly" and if you asked Roy Mustang, he would tell you that they were right. But really, that's only because Roy met her after her mother had died. When she was younger, she had loved to cook with her mother and wore dresses every day, her hair in pigtails. But then mom died and she cut off her hair and placed her dresses in storage.

The little girl was no more.

Riza found herself missing those golden days.


	29. Sister

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Sister:**

Havoc had always known in theory that Riza was a girl; it's just that he never really thought of her as one. After all, she wore her hair short and could kick his ass. It wasn't until finals of their final year together (that fall, she would leave for Ishbal), that he truly noticed her femininity. She had fallen asleep at his desk while studying, her uniform jacket discarded. She looked so much smaller than usual, her curves unhidden for once, her features softened. He smiled. It was nice to think of her as a sister, instead of a brother.


	30. Beauty

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for Roy and Riza's backstory in the manga. (I messed up the timeline on when he learned flame alchemy, because it hadn't been revealed when I wrote this, sorry TT)  
_

**

* * *

Beauty:**

Roy Mustang had always fancied himself a good judge of beauty and being the biggest name among the new State Alchemists; he certainly got the opportunity to judge whenever he wanted. He could have any woman living within a 50 mile radius of Eastern HQ and actually, he'd had most of them already, so in-demand was he for dates. Why was it then, that seeing Riza again stopped his heart when he could stay physically calm after seeing her father collapse? When had she changed from the teenaged girl he grew up with into the stunning woman staring at him?


	31. Study Break

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers about Roy's past from the manga. _

**

* * *

Study Break:**

Roy's first thought was that Hawkeye-Sensei would kill him if he ever saw them like this, quickly followed by an observance that Riza was actually pretty cute when she was sleeping. She frowned a lot less. He was supposed to be in the middle of his lessons at the moment, the tome on alchemy he was reading still in his hands as his teacher's daughter slept, leaning against his shoulder as he sat on the floor. At this rate, he'd never be able to finish his reading before dinner. Oh well. He'd found something more interesting than the book anyways.


	32. At First Sight

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

At First Sight:**

Roy had always believed that "love at first sight" was a lie and utterly impossible. Now, that isn't to say that he never used that lie to his advantage over the years when getting dates... but he knew better. His own relationship with Riza was a perfect example. They had been acquaintances that lived together in their childhood that only fell in love after years and years of being around one another. There was no love at first sight; it didn't happen. But when he first held Mariya Mustang, his new daughter, in his hands... he knew he'd been wrong.


	33. White Wedding

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

White Wedding:**

If you'd asked Roy Mustang even days before his wedding, he would tell you that his bride was probably going to be wearing her dress uniform, same as he, as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her grandfather. She'd been strangely tight-lipped about the whole affair though, which caused him to doubt this idea, if only a little. Surely she wouldn't agree to wear a dress; there'd be nowhere to keep her guns.

When he saw her, surreally beautiful, step into the foyer and begin to approach him... damn was he glad he'd been wrong about Riza.


	34. Fixing a Family

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Fixing a Family:**

My husband is a big man, no denying that, but he now knows that even with my illness, he doesn't have to coddle me.

For months after the incident, he kept his distance, not sure how well I was and constantly worried over it. Finally, I got fed up and forced the issue. After hearing his concerns, I, a strong grown woman, cried for hours.

With the arrival of those two boys, things became a little more normal; the four of us became a sort of family. They filled the hole in our lives, and we the ones in theirs.


	35. A Mother's Tears

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

A Mother's Tears:**

When I look at those boys, staring at me defiantly despite the bumps and bruises that I've just given them, my heart breaks, just a little. They just wanted their mother… and now they have gone through so much, seen so many harrowing things just to try to be normal again. I love these young men like they were my own sons now; they've greatly diminished the pain of losing mine long ago, and with tears in my eyes, I wonder…

Weren't we once a family, Sieg and I and them?

Wasn't I enough of a mother for them now?


	36. Innocence

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Innocence: **

The rest of the men in their office all thought that Hawkeye was one of the most prudent women in the military, probably in all of Amestris. Jean Havoc knew better, and he knew why Mustang-Taisa knew too. He and Riza had been friends in the academy, and she'd told him why she had joined: to fight for and protect the dream of the man she had fallen in love with, the man that she had given herself to, body and soul. Havoc knew that Taisa's dates were just for show and that Hawkeye wasn't as innocent as she appeared.


	37. Backwards

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers about Chapter15/Episode25. _

**

* * *

Backwards:**

Roy chuckled as he noticed that their wedding party was a little bit backwards. He was better friends with the matron of honor, his best friend's widow, than he was with his best man, who was an old friend of his bride-to-be from their acadamy days, and the opposite could easily be said for her. However, considering the strange ways their lives had panned out together so far, from childhood to the present, perhaps it was okay to be just a little bit backwards. Besides, Maes would have just loved the little bit of chaos he was responsible for indirectly.


	38. Being the Best

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Being the Best:**

Most people discredit me from the start, because I'm so young still, and because I'm a woman. They don't understand that my grandmother is the best teacher around, and that I could build circles, squares, whatever I wanted around them if I set my mind to it. Those that do realize my skill don't seem to understand why I have such a drive to be the best; they can't understand why it's important. They just can't see that I have to be the best, so that the man I love can keep being the best at what he does too.


	39. Trash Talk

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Trash Talk:**

Kain Feury was young and true, he was shorter than his fellow teammates, but that didn't mean that he was a child. He'd heard outside observers say before that he hero-worshiped Mustang-Taisa, and that just wasn't true. He was old enough to know the difference; just because he respected Taisa and his ideals, it didn't make him some sort of fanboy, he was just surrounded by a group of very stoic individuals. Besides, He, Breda, Havoc and Falman, even Taisa, always suspected that people talked trash about their team because they all wanted to work with Hawkeye-Chuui and were jealous.


	40. Childhood Silence

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for Roy and Riza's backstory from the manga. _

**

* * *

Childhood Silence:**

Riza chuckled as she digested what Roy had just told her. He had thought that Riza hated him through the time he was studying under her father, because she spoke to him so little. It just showed that he didn't really know all there was to know about women. She avoided him as a child, true, and didn't speak to him very often, but not because she hated him, or resented him for studying with her father. She'd had a massive crush, and was too terrified that she'd make a fool of herself around him, so she'd just kept silent.


	41. Departure

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Ok, I'm normally too lazy to do this, but this definately has some manga-spoiler material involving Maria Ross for later in the series. **-K** _

**

* * *

Departure:**

Maria Ross knew that she could do this, she could be strong; so long as she didn't look back at Edward and Armstrong-Sousa, she could leave Amestris behind. Sure, life in Xing would be hard for a while, but a hard life was certainly better than none at all, even if everyone she cared about in Amestris thought her dead. She knew that Denny and her parents would take the false news of her death hard, but for their own safety, they couldn't know that she was starting over. They would suffer over her "departure," but they wouldn't suffer alone.


	42. Introductions

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for Riza's backstory from the manga. _

**

* * *

Introductions:**

Riza Hawkeye stood stiffly; her attention still partially on the greeting that had been given to her and her fellow classmates. This was it; she was now officially a student at the Amestrian Military Academy, all because she was willing to put some faith into the dreams of her father's student. It finally struck her just how alone she was, now that he was probably a State Alchemist. It was then that the boy next to her, around her age, waved his hand in front of her eyes, catching her attention. "Hi, I'm Jean," he said, "Nice to meet you."


	43. Friendship

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Friendship:**

They might never have met one another, had their last names not fallen alphabetically in sequence in their class. He extended a greeting to her on the first day at the Academy, and befriended her soon after. He helped her believe in herself and discover her natural abilities with firearms; she helped him learn the lessons that he didn't think himself smart enough to remember. Both were crushed when she was shipped to Ishbal, but elated to be reunited later under Mustang's command. Whatever the reasons, whatever the outcomes, Riza was glad that she could call Jean Havoc a friend.


	44. Shattered

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the aftermath of the manga fight with Lust.  
_

**

* * *

Shattered:**

Everyone in their unit was shattered by the news that Havoc was injured, but Riza seemed to be the only one able to function at her job after they found out. The men developed a new layer of respect for her and her ability to stay focused as they had trouble concentrating, wracked with grief.

None of them knew the truth. None of them realized that she sat at Jean's bedside nightly and cried as he held her and assured his friend that he would walk again, in order to join her, Roy, and the others at the top someday.


	45. Love Magnet

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Love-Magnet:**

Havoc was lucky. In the time he'd known Riza, literally her entire military career, every man that worked beside her invariably fell in love with her at one point, or at least thought he did. Being her classmate, he got to go through the stage earlier than anyone else, with Riza remaining none-the-wiser. Others were not quite so fortunate. Feury had been particularly funny, because he stammered for weeks. The best was Taisa though, because his love became the all-encompassing kind, and man was it funny to watch. Months after the wedding, Jean was still laughing at his love-struck expressions.


	46. Growing Up

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Growing Up:**

Ed was still sore at Havoc for his teasing as they boarded their train to leave. He had not been staring at Hawkeye because he had a crush, dammit. He'd just noticed that with her hair long, she looked like Winry, that's all. His mind had kind of tangented from there and he began to wonder how Winry would look when she was fully finished growing and if he'd ever catch up to her height… and other things related to their height difference. The most embarrassing part though had been Hawkeye's expression, like she knew what he'd been thinking about.


	47. Pain and Love

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Pain and Love:**

Winry smiled sadly as she watched Ed sleep, her fingers tracing the contours of his empty right shoulder in a ghost of a caress. Tomorrow they would be reattaching his repaired automail arm and yet again, she'd be causing him unspeakable pain that he would grit his teeth and bear silently. Sweating from pain and exertion, Ed would remain mute through the procedure and over the grinding of gears, Winry's own mind would be screaming at her for hurting him, as she gave him back his arm; hating her actions, even as they helped him. Such was love, she supposed.


	48. Al's Observations

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Al's Observations:**

He'd never dream of saying anything to his brother, but Alphonse felt incredibly guilty each time they returned to Risembool. He knew that if Ed had been the only one injured, his brother would not be searching for the Philosopher's Stone as furiously as he did now. If he was still normal, Ed might even have accepted getting automail and staying in Risembool, instead of leaving like they did and making poor Winry cry. He might be the youngest, but Al knew a lot more about their feelings than either Ed or Winry, and he knew that they belonged together.


	49. Kiss and Don't Tell

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Kiss and Don't Tell:**

Havoc was quite good at keeping secrets. The more important they were, the better he was at keeping his mouth shut, despite his penchant for gambling and making bets with his teammates. He knew that some things just didn't get talked about, not with anyone, and especially not when Taisa was anywhere within hearing distance. The same thing could be said for Maes Hughes, that man had the biggest mouth in Amestris, so he couldn't hear this particular secret either. After all, Taisa would roast him if he knew he had kissed Riza years before Roy had gotten the chance.


	50. Early Morning Wakeup Call

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Early Morning Wakeup Call:**

Riza groggily registered hands shaking her shoulders as she tried holding on to the last vestiges of sleep, vainly attempting to ignore the voice insisting she wake up. How on earth had that person managed to get into her bedroom, and how dare they take away her one day a week for sleeping in? Honestly, if she didn't feel such strong love… oh, there would be a reckoning. However, she knew the perfect way to return the disservice done her. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her daughter and said, "Ok, I'm up. Let's wake up your daddy too, hm?"


	51. Instant Affection

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Instant Affection:**

Havoc looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms and smiled that same goofy grin that all men do in similar situations. The baby stared up at him before reaching a hand up and wrapping her tiny fingers around one of his, cooing at the man contentedly. He felt such an instant affection for the baby that he almost starting crying sappily, grinning at the tired woman that had relinquished the child to him. Smiling widely at the man beside them, he finally found his voice, "She's beautiful, Roy. Of course I'll be her godfather, how could I not?"


	52. A Sin's Words

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the manga fight with Lust. _

**

* * *

A Sin's Words:**

Surely that woman – that thing – had to be lying, Riza tried to reason with her frantic mind. Surely he wasn't gone! Surely everything they'd been fighting to achieve for so long hadn't crumbled down like a house of cards thanks to this beast. Icy fear clutched her heart nonetheless as she listened the foul things that were being said to her.

Their goals, once so inspiring, seemed so far away now. In an instant, none of it mattered anymore though.

All that mattered was that he was gone.

That creature had taken away the only man she had ever loved.

* * *

_I've been trying to keep these at least 1 a day, but with orientation for the freshmen starting tomorrow, there's no promises on that at all, sorry. Purdue has the **LARGEST** orientation program in the country, so it's kinda a big deal. (My dorm actually is the one with the most participants living in it, go us.) For the next two days, I'll be moving freshmen into dorms from 8am to like 5pm, in addition to other things, and that's just the begining. I should be alive again sometime around thursday, so things should hopefully get back to normal soon after that... **-K**_  



	53. Before The Roles

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Before the Roles:**

Lethargy settled over Roy as he lounged in bed, the sunlight pouring through his window illuminating his silent bedroom. Glancing at his side, he let his gaze drift over the sheet-clad figure draped across his bed, her flaxen hair almost glowing in the early-morning sun as she slumbered. For long moments, he watched the easy rise and fall of her chest, luxuriating in the quite moment of observation allotted him. He knew that all too soon, the image would be broken. It was only a matter of time before her alarm would sound and they would return to their roles.


	54. Valentine's Day

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Valentine's Day:**

"This is foolish," Riza muttered under her breath as she placed chocolates in each man's desk, just she had each year since they formed a team. True, each year, she had given them all homemade chocolates, citing the holiday as the only time to use her baking skills learned from her mother long ago, but always spartanly plain pieces, albeit well-made.

Later that morning, Riza realized from the look Roy threw her upon inspecting his pile of chocolates received that the new simple adornment to the pieces left in his desk drawer had not gone unnoticed. Nor had her meaning.

* * *

_For those unfamilair with the way Japan celebrates Valentine's Day, the women give gifts, usually chocolate. They make or buy chocolate for the men in their lives, co-workers, friends, lovers, etc. For co-workers there is giri-chocolate, or obligation chocolate. More recently, younger girls have started giving each other tomo-chocolate, friend chocolate. I'd like to think that Riza is giving them more of a tomo-chocolate than a giri-chocolate, because I like the idea of their team being close. The other kind of chocolate, for loved-ones, is honmei-chocolate, with honmei meaning favourite. (This is what Roy got, as opposed to his usual tomo/giri-chocolate.)_


	55. White Day

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

White Day:**

March 14th went in the same fashion as it did every year, garnering Riza numerous small gifts, with a bit of personal flare to Havoc's. The only difference was that Roy had yet to present her with a thank-you gift for the chocolates that she had steadfastly refused to talk about.

It was when they were preparing to leave that he finally made his move. As she was straightening her desk, quick hands fastened a chain around her neck. Looking down, she found a simple, unadorned ring of white gold resting above her heart as his kiss brushed her cheek.

* * *

_A continuation of the last note: Japan also celebrate's White Day, in which the men that received chocolates are supposed to return the favor with gifts or chocolate, of the white variety. _


	56. Doldrums

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Doldrums:**

Feury's tapping with his pen against his desk was nearly the final straw to make them all snap. They'd not had a single field assignment in over two months and everyone was getting just a bit stir-crazy from the constant paperwork. Riza had even given up on threatening the men about working; she was having a hard enough time herself focusing on the words before her, forcing the others to get anything accomplished required more effort than she could muster. No one would dare say it, but even listening to Maes gush about Elysia had to be better than this.


	57. Captured Queen

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the manga up through chapter 62  
_

**

* * *

Captured Queen:**

For long minutes that drew on forever, Roy sat brooding in his empty office over the recent misfortune to befall him and his team.

Eventually, his hands drifted over the pieces of his old chess set, his fingers unconsciously lifting the black queen once again with reverence. For a while he merely sat there, stroking the marble figurine lovingly, as though he held her hand in his rather than cold, unforgiving stone. Thoughts of her made his heart burn and as anger and frustration washed over him, he forcefully chucked the white king across the room with a furious scream.


	58. Hopeful

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers for the manga up through chapter 62 _

******

* * *

Hopeful:**

Riza knew not what tomorrow would bring, but tried to keep herself hopeful; her own words about meeting again ringing in her mind. If not for herself, she had to believe, for his sake that they would all survive, that everything could be fixed somehow, even if she couldn't see the way before her. She knew that for now she was safe, because dead hostages are useless, but that didn't make her feel any better as she crawled into bed. It certainly couldn't wipe the dreams of losing him from her tortured mind, for she could no longer protect him.


	59. Under Surveillance

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

******Under Surveillance: **

Riza could feel the tingling sensation that she was being watched. Nine times out of ten, it was her superior as he dozed, his eyes languidly resting on her as his mind ventured far from the paperwork strewn about his desk. Looking up, she saw that for today, it seemed the view outside was more interesting than she and casting her glace around the room, she noticed that of all people, Breda was watching her. Raising an eyebrow at him, she saw him blush and diligently get back to work, only to see Roy glare coolly at him seconds later.


	60. Love and Devotion

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

******

* * *

Love and Devotion:**

Most people seem to believe that my parents, while a truly devoted pair of people to one another, aren't really married to one another for love. I tell people that mom is just used to strictly behaving as a proper soldier in public and that she's actually quite warm and caring at home, but most people refuse to see Riza Mustang as tender or passionate. Trust me, I know in the most unfortunate of fashions for a teenager to know that my parents, when left alone, are quite capable of expressing their publicly-hidden love for one another… and pretty loudly.


	61. Delivery

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

******Delivery:**

Riza is a patient person. After all, one had to be to work under Mustang without shooting him on a daily basis. It takes a lot to make her angry, but every so often, she'll snap, and hell will be paid by those around her. Today was one of those days where she was just on the edge of snapping, one lazy complaint from Roy away from blowing a hole in his desk when suddenly, a vase of flowers was delivered to the office, with a card reading only "Your father's student," leaving the men to wonder while she smiled.


	62. Slow

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

******

* * *

Slow:**

Most people tend to think that I'm the slowest person in our group, mentally, because the way I look. I know, because I'm so brawny, I look like I'm pretty dumb, but that's not really accurate. I don't mean to brag, but I'm probably the second smartest person in our office after Hawkeye-chuui, who everyone knows has the rest of us beaten hands down. I'd never tell Taisa that I think I'm smarter than him, but I've seen the looks he gets from Chuui, and I know she agrees with me that I am, so I guess it evens out.


	63. Guard Dog

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

******

* * *

Guard Dog:**

If just anyone thinks that they can win Riza's heart, I can assure you, they're totally wrong. Even if she'd start to fall for them, I'd find a way to keep them away from her if I could tell they weren't worth it. I was fully prepared to run that Mustang fellow off one day, but he did find a way to redeem himself. He came back and apologized for making her cry, then proceeded to tell me how much he loved her while patting my head while we waited for Riza to fix dinner, so I'll let him stay.


	64. Adjectives

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Adjectives:**

The occupants of the office, finally blissfully quiet and working, paid little heed to the eyes of Riza Hawkeye as they peeked over her book, examining her teammates. First was Falman, usually quiet and poised, but kind. Next came Feury, happy, chipper, and eager to please; always polite and enthusiastic. The next she set eyes upon was Breda, a bit aloof at times and less talkative than most, he was quite astute and always nice. Havoc, well, he had friendliness to spare and Roy… he was a set of words all his own; too personal to dwell on among others.


	65. Wooing Elizabeth

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_In the Barry The Chopper arc in the manga, Roy talks to Riza as though she were a fake girlfriend named Elizabeth over the phone when she's on a secret mission as his cover for remaining in communication with her, for those that didn't know. I wouldn't really consider that a spoiler...  
_

**

* * *

Wooing "Elizabeth":**

Havoc groaned quietly as he overheard Mustang-Taisa speaking sweet-nothings over the phone to "Elizabeth" and crooning to her about how nice it was to talk so freely to her since his strict subordinate wasn't there to yell at him. It wasn't that he had anything against his superiors having a secret courtship like this, he wished only the best for Riza and Taisa made her happy, he just really didn't want him distracting her like this while she was away on a delicate secret mission. Surely he could wait until she was back safely before trying to woo her, right?


	66. Someone Else

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Again, Elizabeth is Riza's code-name over the phone when she's on secret missions, and Roy speaks to her over the phone in a rather lovey-dovey manner, as though she were his girlfriend. _

**

* * *

Someone Else:**

There have been few times in Riza's life where she's ever wanted to be someone beside herself. The first was the day that her father slipped ever further away from her than he already was; the day she met Roy Mustang. Oddly, it seems that most occurrences since then were also related to him in some fashion and it's only been getting worse...

Nearly every time she's away on a mission, hearing him drone on about romantic drivel to "Elizabeth" over her headset, she has the oddest pang in her heart to be that fictitious woman that he loves openly.


	67. Playboy Image

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Playboy Image:**

I overhear people talking about my best friend as though he's some sort of fictitious character, the biggest playboy to ever live, and while it's a bit amusing, it's also saddening. It's hard knowing that he's had to build up this image so that any attentions he pays anyone will be overlooked, just so he can acknowledge the presence of the woman he loves without fear of repercussions. Even then, he has to be careful. After all, those that know to look can read the love in his eyes when he speaks with Riza, bland as their words may be.


	68. Wishing Upon a Star

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_I know I don't say this a lot, but I do appreciate all the reviews and alerts that I get, and I read every single review. I just don't like to continually mention them, because people that beg for reviews and refuse to post until they get a certain amount really piss me off. K (And no, I haven't given up on "By Your Side Forever," I've just been uber busy since I got up to school, so I've barely gotten half of the next chapter written so far. I'm so sorry! These are composable in the breaks between classes and even on paper in classes if I get inspired, so they're a lot easier to chug out at the current time. TT)  
_

**

* * *

Wishing Upon a Star:**

When I was younger, my mother once told me that wishes made on a falling star are bound to come true if there's enough belief and desire behind it. At that young age, not only did I not believe her, I didn't truly understand her meaning back then in the days when my world was simple and my desires simpler. Now though, years later, I sit out every night, fervently watching for a shooting star with a single thought echoing through my heart and mind: to have Edward and Alphonse returned to me safely and whole, happily smiling once more.


	69. Mustang's Secrets

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Spoilers about Roy's alchemy; both his research notes and where the information for his flame alchemy is located.  
_

**

* * *

Mustang's Secrets:**

Those that know me as an alchemist know that my notes and secrets are coded in the names of women; most assume incorrectly that they're all ones I've dated, courted, performed certain actions with… you get the idea. What they don't know is that my biggest secret, the secrets to the flame alchemy I use, are indeed hidden as well, but in a different fashion along similar lines. Rather than hidden with her name, the most important obviously coinciding with the equally important information, they're hidden with her, concealed such that only she can share the information as she chooses.


	70. Rainy Days Riza

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Rainy Days – Riza:**

She'd never tell Roy, but Riza loved days when it rained, so long as there was only paperwork to be done. Sure, she had to deal with Roy behaving like a petulant child all day while the men obliquely teased him, but there was something hopelessly cute about him pouting over being useless. Also, not only did the poor weather keep Roy from staring out the window, it also helped deter him from trying to burn his paperwork. Most importantly though, was that she always had a perfect excuse to escort him to and from the office on rainy days.


	71. Rainy Days Roy

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Rainy Days – Roy:**

Roy loathed days when it rained. He hated feeling useless when his alchemy was made unusable by the weather. True, he wasn't a terrible shot with his gun and he did carry it around with him for emergencies, but he still didn't like it... even knowing that Riza would be around to protect him didn't help much, it still left the situation bitter to swallow. After all, his safety wasn't the point, not that she'd listen if her told her. He hates the rain because it leaves him without his most assured way of protecting Riza and keeping her safe.


	72. Legs

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_VERY Vague allusion to Roy and Riza's past _

**

* * *

Legs:**

Roy thought he had seen more than enough legs in his life to be a bit… desensitized to the sight of them, even if they were Riza's. Hers should be even less impressive, he reasoned, because he had seen them all the time when they were younger.

…boy was he wrong. The sight that greeted him when she opened the door to her apartment to meet him drew his eyes down to her ankles peeking out of the tops of her shoes then up her sculpted calves and finally up to her wonderful thighs and…

…he loved being wrong sometimes.


	73. Secret Messages

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_If you don't know what the flowers mean, go look them up  
_

**

* * *

Secret Messages:**

Gently trailing her fingers over the bouquet resting on her desk, Riza Hawkeye fought to conceal the giddy smile threatening to break out, as she knew whom they had to be from. Long ago had she learned the meanings of these particular flowers, for this was not the first time she had received this exact bouquet, not by a long shot. Simple red and white carnations circling a single yellow acacia were wrapped in delicate white tissue paper and had been awaiting her on her desk this morning, as they always seemed to be on days following particularly harrowing ones.


	74. New Arrival Roy

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

New Arrival – Roy:**

As was the norm on any nice day, Roy was gazing out the window longingly while his subordinates worked on around him, ignoring their at-times lazy superior. In fact, they would have continued ignoring him all day had his behavior not changed so dramatically in one single instant. Maria Ross had entered the office, quickly dragging Riza away and insisting that she had to see the new "gorgeous general" transferred in from the Southern Headquarters. All had been well and good until Hawkeye returned sporting a girly blush, driving Roy into a violent funk for the remainder for the day.


	75. New Arrival Riza

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

New Arrival – Riza:**

Riza's patience had worn thin and she needed a distraction. As usual, Roy had wasted the day unproductively and she was more than happy to leave when Maria showed up with some new bit of gossip. Dragging her into the main antechamber where the newly arrived general was talking with Hakuro, she was struck with how much the man resembled her own superior; a possibility of what Roy may look like after a few more years. Reading her thoughts, Maria ribbed her about it all the way back to the office, making the heat staining her cheeks impossible to fight.


	76. New Arrival Jean

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

New Arrival – Jean:**

…Holy. Shit. Riza's blushing. Hawkeye-Chuui does not blush, and certainly not in front of her peers in the office. What was the big deal with the new guy from Southern HQ? It's not like her to get flustered about any man, not even Taisa… and that's saying something, considering their history. Seems I wasn't the only one to notice. Taisa looks about ready to pop a blood vessel; his hands keep twitching. He's been mad as a hornet ever since she got back. Surely he wouldn't torch a guy out of jealousy for getting a rise out of Riza… right?


	77. New Arrival Hayate

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

New Arrival – Hayate:**

I don't see why Riza puts up with that foolish, jealous man of hers. He's obviously bad news; he's lazy and goes on dates nearly nightly because he can't spend leisure time with her, but has testosterone-driven fits if anything related to relationships happens around her in any way. If he really knew her that well, like I do, he'd notice that while she was blushing when she got back to the office, she kept looking at him the whole afternoon following her excursion. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with him; Riza could do so much better.


	78. Badgering

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Badgering:**

Nobody would dare ask me why I harass Roy about getting married all the time, because they're all afraid to hear about my wonderful and darling Gracia, since they're all insanely jealous of me for marrying her. I like it, because I don't want anyone knowing about Roy's affections for Hawkeye, lest they get into trouble over it. However, I keep reminding him on what he's missing out on, so that the first chance he gets, he sweeps Riza up and makes her his. It'll certainly be one hell of a show; I just hope I'm there to see it.


	79. Coffee

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Coffee:**

Riza wrinkled her nose as the scent of coffee drifted past her again. She couldn't see why Roy drank the sludge; she knew he preferred tea. Every time she visited him, he asked her to bring and make tea, but he wouldn't touch the drink when at the office.

"Why are you drinking coffee, Sir?"

Smirking, Roy replied without looking up, "I love tea, but I attribute it to love and a beautiful woman, so I don't want to spoil the memories by drinking it here."

Havoc spat out his drink as the others laughed, thankfully all missing Riza's blush.


	80. Tea

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Tea:**

Roy smiled behind the form he was reading as Riza entered the office, the scent of her tea reaching him fairly quickly. As usual, the scent reminded him of the few precious times he was able to be with her outside the office, and the many fantasies imagined each time she entered his apartment. Realizing that he'd let his mind start drifting where it shouldn't again, he scooted up to his desk as close as possible and grabbed his coffee, trying to use it to burn the tantalizing scent from his mind. Looking at Riza, he grimaced.

…it wasn't working.


	81. Hot Chocolate

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

**

* * *

Hot Chocolate:**

_What a waste of good hot chocolate…_ Havoc thought as he mopped up his desk after his unfortunate drink-spitting mishap. He was starting to get fed up with Taisa flirting with Hawkeye-chuui like that at work, under everyone's noses. Havoc knew that Riza made him tea and that she always drank it in the office every morning. He didn't know what was worse, Taisa flirting so sickeningly, secretive and sneaky as it may be, or that he was stuck being the only person in the room besides the pair of them that knew what was really being said every day.


	82. Communication

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_ Vague spoiler about the Barry the Chopper incident in the manga. Dailogue taken from the manga.  
_

* * *

**Communication:**

Riza would worry later that she'd screamed at Roy in front of Feury for arriving when they were fighting the homunculi. Really though, he should worry about himself more.

Regardless of her anger, she followed as he ran off, chasing after Havoc and the others. Even in this time of chaos though, they could still hear the words that weren't said.

"Chuui." _Riza._

"Yes." _Roy?_

"I'm glad you are alive" _Don't worry me like that. I can't lose another person I love._

"I'm sorry I worried you." _I'll be careful. I love you too._

Affirmations said, they continued on together.


	83. Other Plans

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_From the Barry the Chopper incident, Havoc's code name over the phone is Jacqueline. (Page 3 of Chapter 37 is where Roy's phone conversation with Kate, Jacqueline and Elizabeth begins. -Kain, Jean, and Riza-)  
_

* * *

**Other Plans:**

Roy was having trouble processing the words that Riza had said to him, plainly stated without even looking up from her work.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't go out to dinner with you, I have plans this weekend. I'm already going out that evening."

Composing himself, he barely managed to ask who, then regretted it once she answered.

Riza paused for a moment to glance at her superior, and around the room, before supplying, "….Jacqueline."

Glaring out of the corner of his eyes, Roy saw Havoc sink into his chair as he returned to his desk.

…this wasn't over.


	84. Being Followed

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Being Followed:**

"If I die, I'll haunt you relentlessly," Havoc whined as he walked home with Riza.

"Oh, relax, would you? He's probably just going to follow us to your apartment… though he may wait for me to leave. It's not like he'll be able to watch us once we're inside."

Groaning, Jean rubbed a hand over his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Honestly," Riza tutted. "We're just watching your niece for the evening." She raised her voice so their shadower could hear, "It's not like we're on a date."

The relieved sigh from the bushes caused them both to laugh.


	85. Since They've Been Gone

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Since They've Been Gone:**

I was sad when they left, because they had departed Risembool without looking back. Now, in the years of traveling and adventuring without me, they've grown up. Ed, despite still being shorter than me, (something that I find endearingly cute, though I'd never admit it to him) has become a man in the years he's been gone. He's matured and grown as a person in ways that amaze me time and again. When we're together, I find myself staring at inappropriate moments and it's confusing and thrilling all at once. If this feeling is love, I hope it never ends.


	86. Ostensible

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_So... usually, I think of the idea, then write the drabble, then name it, but I've not been coming up with any off the top of my head so I started being creative (read: cheating). My google homepage gives me a word of the day, and I'm going to start using those for prompts for a little bit. **-K**  
_

_ostensible: appearing to be true, but not necessarily so._

* * *

**Ostensible: **

It was a given around the office that if Hawkeye left for the shooting range, it was because she was somehow angry with at least one of them and would rather be putting bullets through something than having to deal with any of them at the moment. With a sigh, Riza grabbed two boxes of bullets and rose from her desk, knowing that the usual assumption would hold, and she'd be left well enough alone. That suited her perfectly, because then none of them would see her crying in frustration as she let her upsetting thoughts consume her in private.


	87. Militate

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_militate: to have force or influence._

* * *

**Militate:**

To the casual observer, it would appear that Mustang ran a tight ship, despite his own casual attitude about working. Things always seemed to be turned in to their superiors on time and it was rare that a ruckus would be heard through the closed door of their office. Barring an explosive visit from Edward Elric, things in Mustang's area of Central Headquarters always seemed to run smoothly. Of course, to those that knew, it was fairly obvious that it was because everyone else was too scared of Hawkeye to ever make her angry by slacking as much as Roy.


	88. Vertiginous

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_vertiginous: causing dizziness; also, giddy; dizzy._

* * *

**Vertiginous: **

Rare was the day that Riza Hawkeye, the epitome of good health, would find herself feeling ill. However, today the heat seemed to conspire against her and she couldn't seem to focus for more than a few minutes at a time before feeling dizzy and faint. Standing beside her superior's desk, she was carefully watching over Roy as he finished the last of his paperwork, when it struck again and she found herself swaying, her head swimming.

However, the strong hands steadying her shoulders and his concerned black eyes staring into hers somehow only managed to magnify the vertiginous feeling…


	89. Stanch

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_stanch: to stop the flowing of; to check._

* * *

**Stanch:**

Roy wasn't used to hearing lectures from his subordinates, especially not Riza, who usually did what she was told without asking why. Any time she did have an issue with his behavior, she would usually just threaten him with her pistols until he changed his mind. He attributed his shock over her change in behavior as to why it took him so long to come up with his idea to quiet her and stop her scolding. As brilliant as the idea was, Riza still slapped him after he released her from the kiss; though she did stop yelling at him.

* * *

_I hate to do this, but these drabbles, as fun as they are, will be going on a hiatus for a while - probably until mid to late december. Same thing goes for my other current project - By Your Side Forever about Roy and Riza. With my actuarial exam coming up in November and balancing classes for three majors, there just isn't time right now for me to work on these, not even to be providing low-quality works, much less at the level that I feel you all deserve to receive from me. I'm sorry to do this, but there just isn't any way that I can find time to work on either. If some astounding idea for a drabble comes to me that I have to type out for the sake of my sanity, I'll go ahead and post it, but aside from that, I'll be back by the end of the year. Many, many thanks to all the kinds words of praise I have received on these, along with all the alerts I've gotten, it means so much to me. -K_


	90. Cataract

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_cataract:a large waterfall; also, a downpour, a flood._

* * *

**Cataract:**

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_ the words tumbled through Riza's mind like a comfortless litany as she stood guard outside Havoc's hospital room. Jean had been pensive and withdrawn since his shouting match of a conversation with Roy, spending most of his afternoon staring angrily out his window. With a tentative knock she entered his room once more and upon meeting his blank stare with her own, her resolve crashed and the tears she had fought flowed freely. Feeling him take her hand and stroke her hair, Riza swore an oath to herself: _Those homunculi will pay for this._

* * *

_Oh my gosh, I didn't die. XD No promises about how frequently I'll be updating again, but I am still alive and trying to work on things, there's just a lot of stuff to work on, and that pesky thing known as school. -K_


	91. Solace

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_solace: comfort in grief._

* * *

**Solace:**

Jean hated seeing Riza cry. She was usually the strongest of them all, so seeing her looking so defeated and small… well, it certainly made it harder to stay positive about the future. Struggling to keep his face impassive, he spewed out anything he could imagine to lessen her emotional pain. He assured her that they would defeat the homunculi, and that he'd walk again… babbling half-truths and hopes about things being alright and everyone surviving until she finally quieted. Glancing down, he sighed; she was still clinging to him like a lifeline, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.


	92. Pain

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Try not to die of shock from seeing a post to this after close to 5 years. After recently watching Brotherhood with my husband (he never finished the manga), I got the urge to round this series out to an even 100. Ironically most of the ideas I got for this last stretch DON'T revolve around Roy and Riza, so sorry if that's what you were hoping for. **-K**  
_

* * *

**Pain:**

Pain. Agony. Torture. There were many words that could describe Jean Havoc at the moment, his hands clutched around the pair of bars while he legs burned beneath him. The nerves were repaired, but the muscles had atrophied to a pitiful state; he was literally relearning from scratch how to do something he'd not consciously thought about since he was a **child.**

At least he had company today. Even if they were both mocking him.

Heymans and Ross could call him a baby all they wanted, but this hurt like hell.

…and he wouldn't trade it for a damn thing.


	93. Growth

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

_Playing with the thought that Roy had that silly looking mustache in the finale of Brotherhood, but not the manga.  
_

* * *

**Growth:**

"Absolutely not. It looks atrocious."

He pouted at her. "I think it looks distinguished."

She paused, considered her words, and then berated him anyway. "I think you've lost your mind, sir. It looks like you drew it on with a pencil. You can't grow facial hair in any real capacity; you should just accept that fact and stop trying."

"Bradley had a mustache."

"It was three times the size of that embarrassing strip on your face."

"So?"

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him towards the bathroom. "I let yesterday slide. Go shave it now before I shoot it off, sir."


	94. Night out Jean

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Night out – Jean:**

So that was that. He was enlisted again; his medical discharge was a thing of the past. He was still technically on medical leave, since he was still using a cane, but he'd taken his uniform out of storage once more. He frowned a bit at the thought, looking into the mirror. He was going to miss his goatee once he had to go back to the office.

But for now, it would stay. He was meeting Hawkeye and the rest of the crew for celebratory drinks, and he wanted to look as dashing as possible.

Maybe he'd meet someone?


	95. Night out Rebecca

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Night out – Rebecca:**

Rebecca smiled at the man across from her over her glass as she laughed at his story. Riza had invited her out for drinks with some friends, but hadn't let it slip at all that it would be with Mustang's crew. Nor had she mentioned **him** being there.

She probably did it on purpose.

While she did usually prefer the allure of their blue uniforms, she had to admit, Jean Havoc was filling out that vest and shirt in all the right places.

She smirked, forming a plot in her head. Maybe she could offer to walk home with him?


	96. Changes

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Changes:**

Winry's heart jumped for a second while she looked up at Ed, arguing with him for all she was worth in her bedroom.

Up?

When had Ed gotten taller than her?

_Argh! Why am I thinking about this now? When everything is coming to a head‽_

She tried not to watch too obviously as he left the room, her eyes zoning in on the muscled biceps, the even broader shoulders that had definitely not been there the last time she saw him.

When had Ed turned into such a man?

She'd thought he was cute before, sure, but … Wow!


	97. Sight

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Sight:**

Roy opened his eyes, afraid of what he would (wouldn't?) see. The last thing he remembered was excruciating, unbearable pain in the center of his head. He must have blacked out; he didn't remember falling asleep.

His lids parted and he cringed at the gloom he saw. Turning toward the window, he took in the sight of Tim Marcoh asleep against the sill, blocking the moon, and sighed. It was night.

He could see.

Lying back, he noticed Hawkeye and Havoc, back to back on the other bed. Suddenly, he could **see** and it was the most precious thing ever.


	98. Maturing

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Maturing:**

Al blinked, then rubbed at his eyes to clear them before staring at the young girl, no, young woman, in front of him. This had to be a joke, right? This graceful, willowy woman draped in silk and finery couldn't be the same diminutive princess that had hero-worshipped him a few years ago, right? He glared at Ling and was about to open his mouth, but was stilled by a familiar "Alphonse-sama!" issuing forth from the girl as Xiao-mei leapt from her shoulder and into his arms.

She had gotten really, really pretty.

Ed was never going to believe this.


	99. Void

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**Void:**

There are times, particularly in the late evenings and early mornings when he is alone with his thoughts, that Ling Yao is unsettled with the quiet around him. Despite the relatively short time during which he had been often little more than an observer from within his own psyche, he had almost… gotten used to it?

It was… intimate, having your soul so closely meshed with another being, even if they were a created person.

He had pitied Greed then, and he had to admit, missed him terribly now.

He was sure the homunculus would have scoffed at the notion.


	100. The next, new journey

_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) series. The original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is the property of Bones animation studio._

* * *

**The next, new journey:**

Ed's heart was pounding in his chest as he boarded the train, elated and amused at his discussion with Winry. It had gone better than expected.

She'd be there, waiting for him when he returned. It was enough to make his heart sing, as corny as that was to admit.

It was a little strange and surreal, embarking on a trip without Al by his side, especially after so long! However, as he settled down into his seat and glanced out the window of the train…

…there was a part of him that almost felt like it was coming home.

* * *

And that brings us to our conclusion! I hope everyone has enjoyed these as much as I did writing them; they were a lot of fun to write, both the original set and this last little bit to round out the number. -K


End file.
